


Stockings And Garters.

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Mickey, Dirty Talk, Gallavich, M/M, Rimming, Stockings and Garters, Top Ian, mickey in stockings and garters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: This really got out of hand tbh. But yes, pure smut once again. lol.





	Stockings And Garters.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: MickeysTonic  
> Follow me on Tumblr: ToxicMickeyLove

 

Though he wouldn't admit it, Ian was a fucking kitten. He was constantly loving up on Mickey. Cuddling him, kissing on him. And sometimes Mickey even heard him purr against his skin. Ian called it humming. 

But there were times when Ian went from kitten to a fucking tiger. Scratching, biting, pinning Mickey down as if he could just fucking eat him. 

Mickey loved both sides of the boy, but when Ian got into that mood, Mickey was absolutely over the moon. A wild Ian was rare, but Mickey had been thinking of ideas to bring it out.

He finally thought of one.

He had gone onto a website about a month ago that sold really kinky shit. So being Mickey, he bought an outfit that he knew Ian would love. He deleted his history after that.

His package arrived an hour after Ian had left for work which meant Mickey had about six hours to try this on and fuck around with it.

After he tried it on he refused to look at himself in the mirror. He thought he would look beyond stupid, but a voice told him he had to. So he did.

"Holy shit." Mickey squeaked.

He spun around to see his asscheeks hanging out of the almost non-existent material. His dick was constricted in the front which was covered with lace.

"Good lord Ian is going to kill me." Mickey laughed.

He spent the next few minutes checking himself out when an idea popped into his head.

Should he wait and surprise Ian when he comes home or take a picture and send it to him out of nowhere? Both thoughts were exciting and had Mickey hardening in the fabric. 

He grabbed his phone and walked to the mirror they had hanging on their bathroom door. It took him a few minutes to find a pose he knew would set Ian off.

He faced his back towards the mirror and turned his head to put his phone over his shoulder. Ian would see Mickey's thick thighs covered by stockings and hooked to a pair of lace underwear. Ian was going to lose his shit.

Mickey took that picture.

He turned around to face the mirror and took a full body picture.

He sent them both to Ian.

  
He grinned at the thought of Ian's face, "And now we wait."

It took only five minutes before Mickey's phone went off.

"Hey ginger, how is work?" Mickey casually asked.

He was sitting on the couch twirling the lace between his fingers.

"I fucking left early. I am on my way home you little fucking slut."

Mickey's dick twitched.

"What? You didn't like my new material?"

"I hope you enjoyed it while it lasts because I am going to rip the shit off with my fucking teeth."

Yeah, Ian was beyond horny right now. It had Mickey grinning over the phone.

"But I like it." Mickey teased, "Feels good on my skin. My dick is throbbing to get out and be in your mouth instead."

Ian let out a low moan, "You're fucking dead Mickey."

"Can I bury my dick in you?" Mickey joked, not actually wanting to top.

"I'll be home in twenty minutes. Be ready you desperate little whore."

Ian always called him names when that tiger side of him took over. Mickey loved it.

Mickey threw his phone to the couch and ran to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth,sprayed cologne and checked himself out one more time.

Satisfied, he cut the light off and went to their bedroom. He crawled onto the bed and sprawled onto his back while sitting up against some pillows.

By this point he could feel an imprint on his thighs and could feel his dick straining in pain to get out. But Mickey wouldn't make a single move until Ian got home. Which he hoped was soon.

Mickey ran his hands over his stomach, placing one over the bulge beneath the lace. He bent one leg and ran his other hand down it to play with the stocking.

Ian was going to lose his mind and Mickey was quite happy. Their sex life lately has been amazing as usual, but Mickey wanted dirty. He wanted rough. He wanted Ian to leave tiger stripes on him.

 

When the front door finally came open and shut, Mickey's stomach swirled. Kind of like when he ate something greasy and caused him to end up on the toilet. But it was a good swirling.

He heard Ian's shoes hitting the floor as he kicked them off as he always did.

"Mickey."

Mickey looked at the doorway and about fell to his knees right there.

Ian's hair was a mess. His shirt was already off and pants were unbuckled. His eyes were dark as they raked over Mickey's body.

"Hi Ian." Mickey spoke, hoping it sounded casual.

Mickeys eyes went down as Ian began pushing down his pants. Ian's eyes never left Mickey's face and it made the older, but submissive boy, very excited.

Once Ian was stark naked, Mickey swung his legs off the bed and stood up. 

"Where the fuck did you get this shit?"

Mickey grinned, "I ordered it off the internet. Do you like it?"

Ian walked closer to him and knelt down to his knees. Mickey swore he heard Ian growl.

His hands were running up and down Mickeys thighs but he didn't say a word. Mickey kind of felt insecure.

"If you don't like it at least let me take it off. My dick is hard and this fabric is cutting off circulation."

"I fucking love it." Ian spoke, biting into Mickey's thigh.

Mickey yelped and stumbled but Ian put his hands on his ass and squeezed.

"Jesus fuck, I'm the luckiest man on earth. Such a slut." Ian said, smacking Mickey's ass.

He brought a hand back and pressed it against Mickeys dick enjoying the way the boy whimpered.

"Can you take it off? My dick hurts."

Ian laughed and licked across his cloth covered dick, "I love the way it looks. Besides, I said I was going to tear it with my teeth."

 

Mickey's knees buckled.

Ian grinned and shoved him down onto the bed and crawled up over him.  He kissed the other boy and his nails were digging into Mickey’s thighs.

"Shit, rip them off." Mickey begged.

Ian pulled back only to attach his lips to Mickey's neck. He bit down on the skin and sucked it into his mouth over and over until a patch of purple formed.

He kissed down Mickeys chest twisting his nipples. Mickey gasped and tried to squirm but Ian's hands were holding his hips as he moved down.

"The stockings are hot so I won't tear them. Shit, roll over onto your hands and knees."

Mickey did as he said which put his ass right in Ian's face.

Ian groaned at the sight. Such a small piece of fabric sitting between the most perfect two cheeks.

"Mine as well not have a fucking back to them."

He grabbed the piece of fabric and pulled it to the side so he could lean in and run his tongue over Mickey's ass.

Mickey groaned and bit his lip. He was fucking weak for rimming. Ian knew it and he loved doing it to him.

He dug his nails into the bottom of Mickeys ass he pushed his tongue inside him.

Mickey groaned and pushed his ass back. Ian grinned and picked up the pace. He'd bring his tongue out to flick it over Mickey for a few minutes before pushing it in and running it inside the boy.

Mickey had a filthy grin on his face. He knew this barely there outfit would do the trick.

"Shit Ian." He gasped.

Ian had wrapped his lips around him and sucked then pushed his tongue in. That was new.

"Feel good babe?" Ian asked.

Mickey nodded, "So good."

Ian was so fucking hard and wanted nothing more than to plow into the other boy.

"Suck me off." Ian ordered.

He stood up and watched Mickey roll over and slide to his knees.

Mickey wrapped a hand around the bottom of Ian's dick before taking it in his mouth. Ian instantly groaned at the sensation and grabbed at Mickey's hair.

Mickey continued to move his head up and down. He occasionally hummed around Ian's dick the vibrations going straight to Ian's balls.

He pulled off and licked across the tip before running his tongue across the vein on the bottom of Ian's dick. He wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked causing Ian's legs to shake.

He looked at Mickey and about collapsed due to how beautiful the boy looked.

He tugged on Mickey's hair, "Get on the bed. Lay on your back and bend your legs."

Mickey pulled off and stood up. Ian grabbed him by his neck and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss before shoving him back onto the bed.

Mickey got into the middle the turned to sit up against the pillows. He bent his legs as Ian asked and while staring at the red head, Mickey began palming himself.

He took one hand and ran it up the fabric on his legs while the other hand continued to move on his dick.  He licked his lips and let out soft moans.

Ian groaned and walked to the end of the bed so he could crawl up between Mickeys legs.

"Remove your hand and lay them both at your side." Ian ordered.

Mickey did as he said. His legs quivered each time Ian's lips pressed against the inside of his thighs.

Ian ran his hands down the fabric on Mickeys legs and about shot his load all over the place.

"Look so fucking good Mick. Your thighs look fucking incredible." Ian spoke, his eyes latched onto Ian's dick, "Is that painful?"

"My fucking dick hurts."

Ian grinned and reached up to slide the fabric down just enough so Mickey's dick could pop out.

Mickey sighed at the instant relief. He could feel the blood coming back to his dick. 

Ian shifted around until he was comfortable so he could take Mickey's dick into his mouth. 

Mickey cried out his hands instantly going to Ian's hair. He grunted and thrusted his hips but Ian didn't care.

The red head focused on sucking Mickey.  Hallowing his cheeks and sucking in until the tip of Mickeys dick hit his throat. He groaned and having Mickey in his mouth and picked up the pace.

Mickey's fingers were tight in Ian's hair. He wanted to pull him off and tell Ian to fuck him but he couldn't find the words.

Moments later, Ian pulled off.

"I'm going to fuck you in this. It's too hot to tear up." Ian said in a dark voice, "Spread your legs further."

Ian licked the palm of his hand and jerked his dick for a few seconds. He pulled the fabric over and rubbed the tip of his dick over Mickey. 

Mickey instantly clenched just wanting Ian inside him.  So slowly, Ian began pushing in and let go of the fabric. It was stretching as Ian began pushing in and pulling out. 

Neither man cared.

Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian,the heel of his feet at the top of Ian's ass.

"Fuck me." Mickey moaned, "Fuck me senseless."

Ian kissed him sloppily as he began fucking into the other boy.

Mickey was moaning, Ian was panting. The other boy drinking in each sound their lover made.

Ian could feel the stockings against his back and it only urged him to fuck faster and harder.

The fabric was now curled at Mickey's balls and ready to rip any second. Ian's rough thrusts weren't helping.

"Order-fuck-order more." Ian groaned, "Let me help you- oh god- pick one out."

Mickey nodded and dug his nails into Ian's shoulders, "Feeling me up so good Ian."

His voice was far out and he sounded hoarse. Ian loved it when he got like this.

"Feel-so-fucking-good." Ian panted. 

He was fucking into Mickey like it was the last time he ever would. His balls were smacking the back of Mickey's ass.

Mickey was drenched in sweat but Ian loved it.

He drug his tongue down Mickeys chest and bit his nipple groaning at the way Mickey arched into it. If Ian wasn't in such a mood he would usually take his time with Mickey. 

But no, Mickey had to go and buy this shit.

Mickeys dick was leaking, balls heavy. He knew he was close. He never lasted long when Ian got like this.

Ian shifted his hips and pushed inside. He about collapsed when he saw Mickey convulse underneath him.

"Fuck!" Mickey cried, his legs falling from Ian's waist. 

"Cum for me." Ian whispered, biting down on his earlobe. 

 

Mickey let out words Ian couldn't understand as his orgasm hit him. His entire body was shaking, moans leaking from his mouth as he came. He came all over his stomach.

Ian continued to thrust as the fabric continued to tear. Mickey held onto Ian as his body shook from over sensitivity but he clenched around Ian to make his orgasm pleasurable. 

Ian groaned low and long as he finally slammed in and came inside the boy. Ian usually wore condoms but when he was in this kind of mood Mickey always wanted him to cum inside him.

The two kissed lazily and sloppily as their orgasms wore off.

Ian slowly pulled out and there was instantly a mess on their sheets. 

They didn't care.

Mickey flopped over to throw his arm and leg around Ian not giving a shit the lace underwear was now tucked under his balls.

"Were you serious about picking out something else?" Mickey asked, running his fingers up and down Ian's chest.

Ian looked down at him and smiled, "Completely. We will go look after we rest and eat."

"And clean these sheets."

Ian laughed, "That too."

"I'm going to take these underwear things off because my balls are going to fall off."

"Unhook them from your stockings and keep the stockings on." Ian said, "I want to see you walking around naked in them."

"That means you have to cook."

Ian sighed, "I'll cook as long as you do that."

"Yeah, yeah." Mickey playfully scoffed, "But you have a deal."

 

As soon as Ian was done cooking he had Mickey bent over the counter and was plowing into him. Stockings still on, food waiting to be eaten.

 

 


End file.
